Time of Power
by Seadrona101
Summary: What if Layla Heartfilia had a sister named Lily Taniyama? What if Lily had a daughter named Mai Taniyama? What if both Layla and Lily had a secret they kept from their daughters? What if they weren't dead? 12 Jade gatekeys are in here. Mai has all the Jade gatekeys while Lucy has her silver and all the Golden gatekeys.
1. Chapter 1

**seadrona101: Hi guys. This is my first crossover so plz play nice.**

**Mai: I'm sure they'll all be wonderful.**

**Natsu: And if they're not I'll beat 'em up for ya.**

**Naru &amp; Gray: Idiot.**

**Natsu: What did you call me, Ice pop!**

**Gray: I said you were an idiot, Flame brain!**

**Erza: You boys aren't fighting, are you?**

**Gray: Nope. We're the best of friends. Right Natsu?**

**Natsu: Aye sir!**

**Lucy: One Happy is enough. Oh! I almost forgot. *hands Happy a giant fish***

**Happy: Thanks Lucy! *starts devouring fish***

**Naru: seadrona does not own Ghost Hunt or Fairy Tail.**

**Mai &amp; me: Straight to the point, as per usual.**

**seadrona101: On with the story.**

_**(Insert Name Here) – Chapter 1**_

Mai's POV

"And then they got into another fight, yet again."

Hi. I'm Mai Taniyama, a first year in highschool. I work at Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR for short. I'm also a proud member of the Fairy Tail guild. If you're wondering what a wizard is doing in a world where few people believe in magic, then I'll tell you why I'm here.

When I was around 3 or 4, my father went on a mission. The mission was to take out a dark guild. But he and his team miss calculated. The dark guild was stronger and bigger than they first thought. They managed to destroy the dark guild, but it cost my father his life. Leaving me and my mother alone.

One day my mom came back from a mission with a deadly illness that not even a sky dragon slayer could cure. She knew of this world, and decided that we should come here to find a cure. But none was found. As she lay on her death bed, she asked me to live in this world for a few years. I was to learn of their ways in case I ever needed to come here for any reason. I think she just wanted to protect me from missions and such. Time in this world, and time in Earthland are different. Even during the seven year gap of Lucy's life there, it was only a few seconds here. Me and Lucy are still the same age (how that works I have no idea). Oh! I almost forgot. Lucy and me are cousins. We were even born on the same day, in the same room.

"-ai. Mai. Earthland to Mai."

"Sorry Lucy. I just spaced for a bit." *Click* _'Someone's opening my door. Don't tell me I didn't lock it!'_

"Mai, you here?"_ 'It's just the SPR gang'_ I sighed in relief.

"Lucy, I got to go. My friends are here."

"Ok, I understand. See you this weekend." _'That's right! Her and team Natsu are coming to take me back to Fairy Tail. How will I tell the gang?' _After ending the call, I put the video lacrima in a secret compartment in the wall that could only be reveled and opened by magic.

As I walked out of my room to greet my friends, I didn't notice that all I had on was some sweatpants capris and a bra.

"Hi guys." As I said this everybody turned to look at me and started gawking. I looked down at myself to see what was wrong when I realized what I was wearing.

"Great! I'm almost as bad as Gray." I muttered, not meaning for anyone to hear. Sadly, all of them did.

"Who's Gray." Masako voiced, making me laugh as I thought of Juvia and how she might see Masako as a love rival. Hearing me laugh, she got offended, turning her head away with a loud and annoyed huff.

"I'm sorry Masako, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just thinking about something."

"Mai!" Yasu shouted getting my attention. "You're coming to the party this weekend right?" _'Oh right! There was a party this weekend at the SPR office. Wait, that's when I'll tell them about Fairy Tail.'_

"Can I bring some extra people with me?"

"Mai, I'm barely allowing you to throw a party in the first place. I will not tolerate anyone outside of this group to attend our little get together." Naru stated with a cold look and a small glare. His words hurt, like daggers to the heart.

"Well then, I guess you won't be seeing me after today, not for a while at least!"_ 'Oops'_ I didn't mean to let that slip, but it did.

"Mai, what are you _talking_ about. You're not leaving us right? _Right_?" I sighed as Modaka was trying not to freak out to much.

"Yes." I say it so softly, like I'm talking to a crying child. "And I may never see you again. The people I was going to bring with me to the party are the people who are picking me up and taking me home, back to my nakama. My family. I think of you all as family too but, the people I'm talking about, they're my real family. I officially joined them when I was really little, but I've been with them since I was a baby." _'It's true, I've been with Fairy Tail since I was born. I was what I like to call a Fairy Tail baby. My parents were both Fairy Tail wizards when they had me.'_

"I'll have your finally check ready for you by this Friday." As Naru said this I felt liquid falling down my cheeks. _'Tears?! I'm crying! I promised My parents and all of my Fairy Tail friends that I wouldn't cry. I can't cry, I can't!'_ As I thought this I missed the sadness showing in Naru's eyes.

"Mai, are you all right?" _'That's sounds like…'_ Before I could even finish my thought a tall good looking guy with orange and hair with black stripes wearing jeans and a T-shirt came into the room, Laohu Jingshen

"Yes, I'm all right Laohu. Just a little sad I guess?"

"Are you sure? I can go get the others, or I could inform Leo to tell Lucy that you…"

"I'm fine! I promise."

"Master we…"

"Laohu." I said, irritated that he would call me that in front of SPR.

"Yes?"

"What did I tell you about calling me master?"

"Right! I'm sorry Mai."

"Thank you."

"Master?" I heard most of SPR question in unison.

"Mai, is there something kinky going on that we should know about?" Questioned Yasu with a mischievous smirk on his face and light glinting of his glasses.

"Say what!?" I cried. "No! Laohu is my friend!" I yelled to no one inperticular. "Laohu can you go get my video lacrima please?"

"Yes Mai."

A few minutes later he came in with a video lacrima already on the phone with Lucy.

"You sensed Mai crying so you forced your gate open?" _'That's Lucy! God I love my spirits!'_ Laohu then handed me the lacrima so I could talk to Lucy.

"Hey Lucy."

"What did you call me Ice-pop!"_ 'Oh no!'_

**seadrona101: K that's all for now! Give me ideas in the reviews and PM's and I'll try and use them. That said, please R&amp;R. Also check out my friend Devilsdaughter14, she helped me with this and is my like a sister to me, that said feel free to give both of us constructive criticism and light teasing (yes hating is expected and tolerated to an extent). Lov ya! Later!**


	2. AN

Hey guys, I'm probably not going to be able to upload a new chapter for a few weeks. But I have a few ideas to go over with you guys.

Idea 1. Roleplay social media. Do you guys want me to start a roleplay on facebook, or twitter, or tumblr? You might be able to join me and my friends to (if I'm not too much of a dumbass)!

Idea 2. Social media fanfiction! Let me set the scene for you (-Ben from SuperCarlinBrothers). Facebook is in love with Tumblr, but Tumblr is with DeviantArt, but DeviantArt doesn't treat Tumblr the way Tumblr wants to be treated. Then Twitter finds herself in the same situation as Facebook but with DeviantArt, then Tumblr and DeviantArt break up and Twitter and Facebook decide that this is there chance to find their true love, and DRAMA!

Idea 3. Fan contest/challenges!

Challenge 1. PM me as many ideas as you can as well as pictures and websites and other shit, whoever PMs me the most useful awesome shit gets to help me right a chapter and I may or may not send you a cookie (if I can find a way).

Contest 1. Best fan art of my story will possibly get a cookie, and will have the picture be used as a cover as well as credit in my fanfics and maybe my youtube account if I start doing videos on youtube.


	3. The Princess' Time

**seadrona101: Hey guys! Ima be frank, my first try at this fic was shit so I'm gonna rewrite it, the right way!**

**I'm also gonna rename it **_**The Princess' Time**_**, it's still the same plot and basic idea but not as shit and more (hopefully well) thought out.**

**Pairings: Naru x Mai, Lucy x Natsu, John x Masako, Juvia x Gray, Monk x Ayako, Erza x Jellal, Lin x Modoka, Levy x Gajeel, Yasu x Gene, Laxus x Mira, Evergreen x Elfman (at least this is what I'm going for)**

**Please feel free to kick my ass over the internet.**

**Gotta go, fanfic to right.**


	4. Author's Note

Guys! You're going to make me cry. T.T *^_^*

I am So SORRY that I temporarily abandoned this story! The reason is I fell out of the ghost hunt fandom and I couldn't finish the Fairy Tail series. Now that I can finish watching it I'm going to do just that, then come write this. I'm thinking about making a new story altogether which would be similar to both the stories I tried to write.

Although this one will be different because I want you guys to help me write it! You can give me ideas or full-blown chapters, prompts or things to inspire me (and you guys)! I need to finish Fairy Tail first so I'll be writing my Ghost Hunt story Taniyama Paranormal Investigations in the meantime. I'm going to start writing chapters in advance to posting so that even if I can't write that day/week/month you will still be getting content.

Also for those who don't know Kiss Cartoon and Kiss Anime (.com) are great sites to watch things on, so I encourage you to use them if you want to watch something that isn't on Netflix or Hulu. They have good quality content that you won't find on Youtube or other sites like that. They have both dubs and subs, so if you're like me and terrible at reading subtitles without missing anything, then you don't have to worry.

I have some ideas for other fanfictions as well (in different fandoms) but I'll stick with what I've got for now. (Don't want to bite off more than I can chew!)

Feel free to PM or email me anything (though I check my PM's more often). Your feedback and suggestions help me so much you guys because it inspires me and gives me ideas (even if they have nothing to do with the original thing you sent me), plus it makes me feel closer to you guys; like I'm just having a chat with my friends at a sleepover or something!

I know this must look like a hot mess as you read it, but I'm (kinda) free writing to you guys. The only thing I'm going to change is messed up spelling because I want to talk to you and show you a tiny bit of how my mind works, of course, this doesn't do my mind much justice (but it's just like talking to me because you can't get a word in edgewise until I stop).

But I digress. I love all you guys, and it's because I decided to randomly look at the reviews on these stories that I was prompted to write this, so thank you! I promise to write more for you guys, and I must once again apologize for my horrible treatment of you guys. All of you should review with a form of punishment (e.g. *slap* *punch* *strangle* *magic attack* *ghost attack* etc.) because I deserve it! T.T

I have a performance in one week so I don't have much time to write so you may have to bear with me. I will try to write as much as possible, but I'm really worried for this musical (it's Legally Blonde the Musical Jr. if you were curious) so I'm going to focus on that for now, sorry.

(I keep getting slightly distracted because I'm listening to Kill a Kitten by Stephen Lynch on repeat.)

I feel like I have so much more to write to you guys but I can't identify it, let alone articulate/write it! So I guess I'll just have to end with another "I'm sorry" and an "I love you kittens" because I am and I do! Look out for more chapters on my stories and try to be patient with me.

OH! I almost forgot, I probably will be rewriting and uploading TPI as well because I don't really like how I wrote it initially so look out for that too.

And also, I will probably make Mai use two kinds of magic in this, Celestial Summoning magic (like Lucy's) and Strength Magic which basically increases an attack's (or any action really) power/force when used.

I promise to write soon and thank you for inspiring me to get back to it. Now I've got a fire in my belly!

*^_^* 3

(I'm posting this on both Time of Power and The Princess' Time by the way.)


	5. Final AN

I'm not going to continue this story for a few reasons. One, I haven't finished the show and I'm not going to be able to anytime soon.

Two, I have many other stories that I need to write that take precedence over this.

Three, I have school work and other, more important things to do.

**I'm going to **give this up **for **_adoption_**, but if no one asks me about it in 6 months then I'm going to delete it from my account and let it die. **


End file.
